Demi Kamu
by Erry-kun
Summary: Fujimoto jatuh cinta, pada si kepala hijau yang senyum manisnya penuh makna, meskipun orang lain melihat hubungan mereka seperti Tuan Putri kerajaan dan pesuruhnya yang tidak punya harga diri. [Untuk event #KamiPeduliMidori] Fujimon/Midori. FujiMido.


Fujimoto Takatora, pemuda lumayan ganteng pekerja keras yang sangat penurut terutama pada kedua orang tua. Dulu pernah mengenyam pendidikan sampai SMA sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tradisi keluarga sebagai seorang peternak sapi perah. Sebagai anak yang sederhana, laki-laki yang akrab disapa Fujimon ini tidak pernah muluk-muluk keinginannya. Pergi sekolah bawa buku pakai kantong _keresek_ hitam bekas ibu belanja di pasar pun Fujimoto terima dengan ceria senang-senang saja.

Hidupnya superbahagia selama dia selalu menikmatinya. Sampai sang ibu entah kenapa jadi sangat _cerewet_ akhir-akhir ini.

"Mon, anak emak yang ganteng, kapan nikah? Emak sudah tidak sabar mau menggendong cucu."

Waktu itu, Fujimoto yang sedang memeras susu sapi, sangat kaget sampai tidak sengaja menekan _anu_ sapinya terlalu keras hingga sang sapi merintih nyeri.

"Fujimon bakal usaha cari calon, Mak."

Fujimoto bohong. Padahal tidak perlu usaha juga, gadis-gadis seantero Pangalengan sudah menjerit-jerit lihat senyum baik hati dan sifat pekerja kerasnya (meskipun dia bau sapi). Tapi, mungkin karena terlalu jatuh cinta pada sapi-sapi miliknya, Fujimoto tidak tertarik pada gadis mana pun yang ditemuinya. Kalau seandainya menikah dengan sapi itu dianggap normal, Fujimoto pasti sudah menikah sejak lama (padahal belum menikah pun, sapi-sapi itu sudah dipegang-pegang olehnya).

Cinta itu buta, ya.

* * *

 **Aoharu x Kikanjuu (c) NAOE**

 **Demi Kamu (c) Erry-kun**

 **.**

 _a Birthday fanfiction for_ Midori Nagamasa.

 **#KamiPeduliMidori**

 **.**

 **Warning: ooc banget, typo, kampung!au, shounen-ai, eyd tidak ternotis, masosado.**

* * *

 **Demi Kamu**

 **.: FujiMido :.**

* * *

Frustasi terus diam di rumah dan jadi bahan wejangan ibunda supaya cepat dapat jodoh, Fujimoto lebih memilih jalan-jalan sekitar sawah punya tetangga untuk cari udara segar. Bukan berati Fujimoto ingin jadi bujangan seumur hidup, tapi dia benar-benar tidak siap menikah. Menikah membuatnya merasa seperti mengkhianati sapi-sapi kesayangannya dan Fujimoto tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Makanya, alih-alih jalan ke pemukiman desa dan mencari dara ayu nan jelita, lebih baik dia memutari sawah dan menyapa beberapa petani yang sedang semprot-menyemprot cairan pestisida.

Acara jalan-jalannya yang damai harus terintrupsi tatkala mendapat panggilan alam secara tiba-tiba. Sial sekali. Perutnya luar biasa nyeri pasti karena makan seblak sebaskom pakai setengah kilo cabai tadi malam. Mumpung ibunya dapat murah dari tetangga, cabai pun diborongnya besar-besaran. Fujimoto kelabakan, dia segera berlari mencari empang terdekat.

Lari sana, lari sini, Fujimoto tidak kunjung menemui wc umum atau empang lele.

Akhirnya dia bertemu wc umum, tapi karena harus bayar dua ribu dia pun tidak jadi pakai. Berlari-lari lagi dengan frustasi, yang dia temui kemudian justru adalah sungai kecil yang airnya sangat jernih terlihat tembus sampai ke dasarnya. Tidak pikir panjang karena sudah tak tahan ingin keluar, Fujimoto main tarik celananya cepat-cepat—

"Kang, mau apa di situ?"

Mendadak Fujimoto membatu di tempat.

Suara apa itu?

Kenapa jauh lebih indah dari pada lengguhan sapi?

Fujimoto tidak sadar sudah menelan air ludahnya sendiri, gugup.

Ketika dengan perlahan diangkat wajahnya menatap ke hadapan, apa yang dia temui selanjutnya ternyata cukup mengejutkan. Seorang laki-laki yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua, superganteng menawan hati, berambut hijau seperti pakan sapi, dan memiliki senyuman semanis susu sapi. Satu hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah— _ehm_ —dia setengah telanjang dan—sial—kenapa dia seksi sekali. Kalau dia seekor sapi, Fujimoto sudah memandikannya di tempat. Tapi karena bukan, mereka belum halal untuk pegang-pegang.

"Kenapa diam, Kang?"

Tanya si kepala hijau itu lagi, tersenyum dengan begitu manis tanpa peduli dengan debaran jantung Fujimoto yang terus naik-turun labil seperti harga BBM di tahun ini.

Karena sang pemeras susu sapi itu terus diam tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menjawab, laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat dan menepuk pundaknya, "Kang?"

"E-eh," seperti baru tersadar dari lamunan, Fujimoto tersentak dengan wajah merona merah. Tunggu, sekarang si hijau ini berada tepat begitu dekat di hadapan mata. Cobaan macam apa ini. "Sedang apa?"

"Mandi," jawab laki-laki itu, singkat dan sangat jelas. "Mau ikutan?"

Mendadak, Fujimoto lupa caranya bernapas.

Melihat reaksi lucu laki-laki supertinggi di hadapannya, si kepala hijau ini tertawa kecil. "Yuk, ikut, buka bajunya. Kalau tidak, saya siram pakai air, nih!" dia berujar hangat seraya memain-mainkan aliran air dengan ujung jari.

"E-eh iya—"

Sumpah, Fujimoto terhipnotis oleh helaian hijaunya yang bergoyang-goyang manis dan mata kelabunya yang cantik sampai tidak bisa berpikir sejernih air di sungai itu. Padahal dia tahu manusia di hadapannya dari _gender_ sama yang juga punya _anu_ dan bisa _berdiri_. Tapi kok, _deg_ - _degan_ ya.

"Maaf, namanya siapa?" tanya Fujimoto penasaran, seraya bergerak sedikit demi sedikit membuka kaos partai yang dikenakannya, entah kenapa malu sekali telanjang dada di hadapan si dia yang mengalihkan dunianya. Padahal tubuh sang pemeras susu sapi ini boleh dikata tidak jauh-jauh beda dari model iklan L-Man, efek sering bolak-balik kebun bawa berkilo-kilo pakan sapi.

"Midori Nagamasa."

Si laki-laki yang ternyata namanya sangat pakan sapi ini tersenyum hangat, Fujimoto mendadak ingin menculiknya pulang ke rumah jika saja tidak ingat Undang-Undang.

"Kamu sendiri?"

"Ah ... Fujimoto Takatora," jawabnya. "Panggil saja Fujimon, orang sekampung panggil begitu, Neng Mid—"

Anjir, keceplosan.

"Ma-maksudnya, Kang—"

Alih-alih tidak terima, Midori tersenyum kalem seraya memotong perkataannya, "Ah, nggak apa-apa. Kok lucu ya, dipanggil Neng. Kesannya spesial buat Kang Fujimon gitu, deh."

Spesial buat Fujimon.

Panggilan spesial.

Argh, Neng Midori, bunuh Akang dengan keimutanmu!

Fujimoto gereget luar biasa ingin peluk sang lelaki pujaan cinta pertama (kalau sapi tidak dihitung cinta) tapi karena masih ingat dosa, dia cukup melampiaskannya dengan menggigit daun singkong terdekat.

Tapi, di luar dugaan Midori itu sangat peka pada keadaan, "Kang, kenapa?"

"Bo-boleh peluk Neng?"

Mendengarnya, Midori cukup terkejut dengan melebarkan kelabu di kedua matanya. Tapi detik berikutnya dia cukup tersenyum tenang seraya merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, "Boleh, tapi ada syaratnya loh, Kang."

Melihat si Neng dengan pose siap _anu-aku-Kang_ dan tubuh yang terekspos basah menggoda, Fujimoto berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan iman yang kian goyah. "Apa syaratnya?" tanyanya, penasaran dan tidak kuat ingin cepat-cepat.

"Gendong Neng sampai rumah nanti ya, Kang?"

"Rumahnya di mana, Neng?"

"Tidak jauh kok, cuma naik gunung lewati hutan, Kang."

"Si-siap, Neng!" Fujimoto entah kenapa semangat sekali dan tidak berpikir panjang. "Bo-boleh peluk sekarang?"

"Oh, iya dong! Ini Neng udah siap."

Neng udah siap.

Sial. Sial.

Diberi izin seperti itu, tidak menunggu apapun Fujimoto langsung tancam gas lempar kaos partai kesayangan dan terjang si Neng di tempat. Tidak memikirkan helaian kaosnya yang ternyata hanyut terbawa arus sungai, Fujimoto sangat menikmati tiap detik tatkala permukaan kulitnya bertemu dengan milik Midori yang masih basah licin menggoda dipegang. Midori balas peluk secukupnya sambil tidak pernah menghilangkan senyuman penuh arti dari muka wajahnya.

Berpelukan di atas permukaan air sungai yang mengalir jernih tanpa pakaian, juga angin hangat yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan daun-daun di sekitar, rasanya keadaan di sekitar mereka manis romantis di mana dua hati saling isi seindah musim ceri. Agak melencengnya, mereka berbau pelangi.

Jika tidak dimarahi petani _jomblo_ yang kebetulan lewat, Fujimoto mungkin tidak akan melepaskan pelukannya dari Midori sampai tiga kali puasa tiga kali lebaran.

Semenjak hari pertemuannya dengan Midori Nagamasa, Fujimoto menjadi semakin cerah hari-harinya. Untuk beberapa alasan pun dia jadi maso tingkat dewa. Mau bagaimana lagi, ternyata setelah gendong si Neng dari sungai sampai rumahnya yang ternyata berjam-jam sampainya, Fujimoto tahu bahwa Midori adalah anak orang kaya juragan berhektar-hektar kebun teh.

"Kang Fujimon, sebenarnya tadi Neng ada yang jemput pakai mobil BMW."

Orang normal seharusnya marah besar karena udah capai-capai gendong jauh-jauh taunya dia hanya mengerjai seperti itu.

Tapi mungkin Fujimoto memang sudah buta akan cinta pada Midori.

"Kok nggak naik mobil aja, Neng?"

Midori tersenyum, "Neng maunya digendong sama Akang."

 _Cie_.

Kok _so sweet_.

Fujimoto senyum-senyum sendiri, wajahnya berubah warna semerah jambu puting susu sapi. Semakin cinta lah dia pada si Neng yang kok manis sekali.

Setelah keliling-keliling rumah Midori yang—mungkin—sebesar Gelora Bandung Lautan Api, Fujimoto tahu bahwa sasaran cintanya ternyata adalah turunan Jawa ningrat yang punya harta kekayaan tidak habis semenjak jaman penjajahan. Dia juga pasti sangat pintar karena sekarang sedang kuliah kedokteran. Fujimoto sendiri bisa lulus SMA saja sudah untung, bangku kuliah sangat tidak terbayangkan untuknya.

Ternyata ... panah cinta tertancap di hati untuk dirinya yang jauh di jangkauan. Fujimoto cukup senyum kecut saja karena kenyataan yang menimpanya sepahit paria mentah.

"Kang Fujimon sendiri sekarang kesibukannya apa?"

"Kerja."

"Kerja apa?"

Kalau bisa, sebenarnya Fujimoto tidak mau menjawab saja. Tapi dia 'kan anak berbakti yang tidak pernah berbohong, jadi dia harus jujur sedari awal.

Padahal Midori sendiri memang tidak berharap macam-macam karena penampilan laki-laki berambut mirip uban di hadapannya memang cukup seadanya.

"Kerja ... peras susu sapi."

"O—oh," Midori tampak terkejut, Fujimoto berdoa supaya si Neng tetap mau berteman dengan manusia dekil sepertinya.

Suara tertawa kecil Midori yang bagaikan suara dentingan harpa malaikat surga menyadarkan Fujimoto pada keadaan.

"Ih, Neng jadi pengen nikah sama Akang."

 _What_.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Midori senyum imut, jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk di bawah bibir, "Umm, pengin coba _diperas_ sama Akang."

 _Anjir_.

Fujimoto melotot nafsu.

 _Neng._

 _NENG._

 _Bunuh Akang di rawa-rawa, Neng!_

Fujimoto lupa padahal tadi dia ingin buang air.

Waktu itu, Fujimoto pulang ke rumah jalan kaki dengan bertelanjang dada karena kaosnya yang hilang ditelan arus sungai. Dia juga tidak bawa uang sehingga tidak bisa menyetop angkutan desa. Keadaannya cukup menyedihkan namun diwarnai jeritan gadis-gadis yang kebetulan lewat nafsu lihat tubuhnya yang kotak-kotak.

Seharusnya Midori bisa saja menawarkan tumpangan BMW oleh supir pribadinya. Tapi dia senang melihat Fujimoto tersenyum-senyum saja dalam penderitaan.

Kemasoan si Akang adalah daya tarik utamanya.

Si Neng tidak bercanda waktu dia bilang dia ingin coba _diperas_ , sebenarnya.

Sampai rumah, Fujimoto dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ibunda yang khawatir sang anak masuk angin karena berpenampilan demikian seksinya. Kalau sakitnya tambah parah, terus meninggal sebelum menikah bagaimana? Tentu saja, pernikahan sang anak tetap menjadi fokus utama sang _emak_ kesayangan.

Padahal sudah susah-susah bikin anak ganteng seksi begini tapi kenapa tidak laku-laku juga.

Meskipun dia bau sapi dan rambutnya mirip uban.

Padahal Fujimoto tidak kenapa-kenapa. Dia memang berpotensi masuk angin, tapi kebahagiaannya sudah gendong Neng Midori sampai rumah bahkan digoda-goda sampai sedemikian ambigunya membuat rasa bahagia sewarna pelangi di kepala tidak hilang meskipun dia baru ingat kelupaan memberi pakan sapi untuk sore tadi.

Namun, sang ibu cukup pintar membuat suasana hati Fujimoto tenggelam arus sungai bersama kaos partai kesayangannya.

"Udah, Nak, Emak nggak bisa nunggu lama lagi. Umur kamu sudah cukup buat nikah, Emak bakal jodohin kamu!"

"Ke-kenapa, Mak?!"

Fujimoto tidak siap meninggalkan cintanya pada Midori secepat ini.

"Umur tidak ada yang tahu. Emak tidak mau meninggal sebelum kamu menikah," jawab sang ibu, serius sekali seraya mengunyah karamel asli Pangalengan.

"Ta-tapi Mak—"

"Kenapa, Nak?"

Fujimoto menelan air ludahnya gugup. "Fujimon ... itu—anu ... lagi suka sama seseorang, Mak."

"Eh?" si ibu jelas luar biasa terkejut, "Serius? Kamu yakin _seseorang_ , Nak? Bukan sapi?"

" _Orang_ , mak! Ini beneran orang!"

Untung si _emak_ tidak bertanya laki atau perempuan.

"Kamu yakin, Nak?" tanya sang ibu untuk lebih memastikan lagi.

"Ya—eh, nggak. Di-dia bukan orang ..."

"Lah ... lantas apa?"

"Dia—" Fujimoto menyipitkan pandangan matanya, menerawang jauh ke luar pintu rumah yang ada pohon mangga tetangga yang warna daunnya Neng Midori banget itu. "Dia malaikat turun dari kahyangan, Mak."

"Ih, Nak ... kamu romantis sekali semacam almarhum bapak kamu," sang ibu berujar berkaca-kaca. "Dia orangnya seperti apa?"

"Baik dan senyumnya ramah, Mak. Terus kaya sekali dan kebun teh ayahnya luas _pisan_."

Mendengarnya, sang ibu malah melotot kecewa, "Eh, jangan mau sama anak juragan kaya semacam itu, Nak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti kalau nikah kamu pasti dimanfaatkan karena status sosial kalian 'kan jauh, Nak. Terus mertua kamu nanti pasti galak _pisan_ karena nggak merestui pernikahan kalian."

Fujimoto lupa ibunya langganan nonton drama korea.

"Ta-tapi Fujimon serius suka sama dia, Mak!"

"Nggak, Nak. Lagian belum tentu dia suka sama kamu juga," balas sang ibu tidak terima. "Sudah, kamu akan _emak_ jodohkan dengan perempuan baik yang selevel sama kita, ya. Kamu tidak akan nyesel dan pasti bisa melupakan si anak juragan kebun teh itu."

Hati Fujimoto pecah berkeping-keping.

Ini tidak adil tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Besok harinya, dia memeras sapi dengan sangat nafsu karena masih merasa galau sudah disapu menjadi butiran debu oleh ibunya sendiri. Padahal ini pertama kalinya Fujimoto bisa jatuh cinta pada hal-hal yang selain berbau sapi.

Terkadang Fujimoto senyum-senyum penuh arti karena tiba-tiba membayangkan bisa _memeras anu_ si Neng beneran suatu saat. Namun, ketika ingat perjodohan yang direncanakan ibunda, rasanya _kokoro_ Fujimoto diinjak-injak oleh gerombolan sapi gila.

Perih, jauh lebih perih ketimbang waktu disunat pakai golok karatan sama tukang sunat legendaris desa—Pak Yukimura—beberapa tahun silam.

Sedang melamun merenungkan kisahnya yang semurah sinetron televisi kejar tayang, tiba-tiba saja Fujimoto dikejutkan dengan tepukan ringan di sebelah bahunya.

"Eh, Kang? Kang Fujimon, ya?"

Astaga.

Cobaan macam apa ini?

Ketika Fujimoto berbalik, yang ditemui berikutnya adalah muka manis berhias senyum si Neng yang tidak pernah bosan membuat dada Fujimoto _doki-doki fuwa-fuwa time_.

"Eh, Neng ...," Fujimoto hanya sanggup senyum nyengir.

"Kang, ini sapi-sapinya?" tanya Midori, tidak mengindahkan sapaan Fujimoto sebelumnya, dia berjalan pelan melihat-lihat keadaan sapi-sapi Fujimoto yang sehat-sehat bahagia.

"Iya, Neng," jawab Fujimoto seraya berusaha konsentrasi memeras susu sapinya alih-alih pada si Neng.

"Mau dong diajari peras susu sapi, Kang," gumam Midori seraya iseng elus-elus sapi. Beberapa ekor sapi mendelik cemburu pada Midori karena sepertinya berhasil membuat pemilik mereka cinta mati sampai sebegitunya.

"Eh, jangan Neng, ini takutnya tangan Neng kotor."

"Nggak lah, Kang. Lagian—" Midori berjalan santai kembali ke tempat Fujimoto duduk berjongkok di bawah perut sapi. "—Neng mau lihat _teknik perasnya_ Akang."

Fujimoto mematung seketika.

 _Atuh, Neng, plis._

 _Kokoro ini bisa meledak karena Neng._

"Bo-boleh deh," Fujimoto berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya. "Tapi Neng ... mau—a-anu—elus kepala Akang sebagai imbalan?"

"Iya, iya, Akang ini menjijikan ya," Midori mengangkat sebelah tangan, mengelus kepala Fujimoto dengan lembutnya (padahal itu tangan bekas elus sapi yang lupa belum mandi). "Tapi lucu."

Fujimoto tidak bisa menahan senyum dan rona merah jambu untuk tidak keluar di muka wajahnya.

"Yaudah sini, Akang ajarin."

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mainan peras-perasan dengan si Neng yang dicinta sepenuh hati, tiba-tiba saja intrupsi datang agaknya mengganggu suasana hati.

"Mon, Emak mau ke kampung sebelah ketemu sama calon istri kamu, ya—eh," sang ibu tiba-tiba lewat, pakai baju favoritnya dan _make-up_ warung yang dipasangnya tebal, keriputnya hilang semua ditelan bedak. "Eh, ini siapa? Teman baru kamu, Mon?" tanyanya, seraya melirik-lirik genit melihat betapa ganteng dan bersihnya Neng Midori, pakaiannya pun terlihat mahal sekali semacam bajunya artis-artis korea di televisi.

"I—ini—"

Fujimoto menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Mau bohong, nanti dosa (apalagi pada orang tua). Mau jujur, memangnya Midori ini siapanya? Dibilang teman kurang tepat, dibilang pacar 'kan juga bukan. Mana sebelumnya sang ibu mengungkit-ungkit soal perjodohan, Fujimoto sontak memasang muka lapar belum makan sebulan.

"Saya Midori Nagamasa," memotong perkataan ibunda dari si Akang yang diam-diam disayangnya dalam, Midori menjawab ganteng tersenyum kalem. "Salam kenal, Bibi cantik."

"E-eh," sang ibu otomatis terpesona hanyut pada sepasang kelabu Midori yang menghipnotis. "Ramah sekali Nak Midori ini," katanya, seraya menerima ajakan salam Midori sambil malu-malu kucing. "Temannya Fujimon, Nak?"

"Ah," Midori pasang senyum penuh arti, "Iya, _sekarang_ temannya," kemudian digaitnya lengan Fujimoto dengan begitu mesra, alhasil si rambut mirip uban ini salah tingkah seketika. "Tapi aku pengen nikah dengan Kang Fujimon, Bi."

"HAH?!"

Melotot sejadi-jadinya pasangan ibu dan anak itu.

 _Neng kenapa frontal sekali, ya ampun_.

"Ta-tapi kamu laki, 'kan? Fujimon juga laki loh, Nak Midori …."

"Aku tahu kok, Bi."

"Na-nanti Bibi nggak bisa gendong cucu."

"Kenapa? Coba dulu lah, Bi. Siapa tahu jadi."

"Coba bikin sampai seratus kali juga nggak akan jadi, Nak," sang ibu mulai dongkol.

"Kalau gitu, kita coba sampai seratus satu kali," Midori menatap manis pada si Akang. "Ya, _nggak_ , Kang?"

Fujimoto diam-diam nyaris _berdiri_ di tempat.

"Tetap nggak bisa, Nak! Kalian itu laki! Masa mau mainan _adu pedang_ , sih. Pokoknya Emak nggak merestui kamu sama dia, Fujimon. Kamu harus dengerin Emak ya, awas kalau kamu kawin lari—"

"Kalau kita jadi nikah, mau bulan madu di Korea, Bibi boleh ikut, lho," Midori pasang senyuman manis kemenangan. "Mau ketemu sama siapa, Bi? Lee Minho? Itu gampang nanti Midori urusin—"

"SE-SERIUS, NAK?!"

"Serius, Bi. Midori nggak akan bohong sama _calon mertua_ sendiri."

"Ka-kapan ke Korea-nya? Bibi mau perawatan dulu—"

" _Secepatnya_."

Sang ibu tersenyum-senyum bahagia, Midori berdehem kalem menanda bangga, sementara Fujimoto masih bengong sendiri berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ibunya sejenak tadi.

Fujimoto masih betah terus melamun sampai akhirnya Midori menyikutnya penuh nafsu, "Kang, ayo _atuh_ lanjut lagi ajari Neng peras susu sapinya."

"E-eh iya, Neng."

"Akang kenapa sih tegang sekali."

"Ma-masa bulan madu mau ke Korea, Neng. Akang uang dari mana. Kalau Neng yang bayar 'kan nggak enak."

"Nggak apa-apa, Kang—tapi nanti Neng mau minta gendong naik-turun Tokyo Tower ya."

"Itu _mah_ beres, Neng!"

Semenjak acara mengajari peras susu sapi (yang meyakinkan Midori bahwa teknik si Akang memang luar biasa menggiurkan) dan diterimanya Midori sebagai seorang calon menantu idaman, mereka jadi semakin dekat meskipun orang lain melihat hubungan mereka seperti Tuan Putri kerajaan dan pesuruhnya yang tidak punya harga diri karena Fujimoto memang sangat maso demi mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari pujaan hati yang menurutnya turun dari kahyangan ini.

Mereka sempat menghabiskan waktu berdua naik bukit tertinggi di desa dengan bawa banyak perbekalan di dalam tas. Semua tas yang segede-gede pantat gajah itu dibawakan Fujimoto dengan senang hati dan senyuman indah bahagia terkembang di bibir meskipun sudah muka pucat dan keringat deras lelah naik bukit yang jalannya menanjak sesulit kerasnya hidup ini.

Maka jangan tanya siapa yang jadi _kursi_ ketika Midori lelah dan ingin duduk tapi kalau di tanah 'kan kotor.

Midori juga semakin cinta pada kemasoan parah laki-laki ini.

Sampai di puncak bukit, pas sekali dengan waktu terbenamnya matahari. Jingga yang terpancar dari hadapan mata sungguh sangat menghipnotis, membawa suasana kian romantis bagi Fujimoto yang dimabuk cinta pertama pada si dirinya yang diam-diam sadis.

Abaikan posisi Fujimoto yang sedang menungging kuda dengan Midori yang duduk kalem di atas punggungnya.

"Neng, _so sweet_ ya."

"Iya, Kang ... Neng jadi pengin dicium Akang."

 _ATUH, NENG_.

"Bo-boleh?!"

"Boleh dong," Midori tersenyum hangat pada Fujimoto yang menopang berat tubuhnya di bawah sana. "Tapi pulang nanti gendong Neng sampai bawah ya, Kang."

"Be-beres Neng! Itu _mah_ gampang!"

"Yaudah sini, Kang."

Midori berdiri, Fujimoto cepat-cepat menyusul. Dengan gugup dan deru jantung yang seberisik knalpot motor butut tetangga, Fujimoto meraih si Neng mendekat dalam gerakan lembut bumbu kupat tahu.

Ciuman pertama mereka ... disaksikan oleh terbenamnya matahari diterpa sinar jingga yang semanis karamel susu sapi.

Semenjak hari itu, Fujimoto terlalu senang sampai-sampai setiap perkataan ibunya tentang rencana ketemu artis Korea tidak ada satu pun yang _nyantol_ di otaknya karena hijau sang tertuju cinta terlalu mendominasi setiap sudut isi otaknya (tidak semua sih, ada sedikit sisa untuk sapi-sapi kesayangan).

Ternyata ini rasanya jatuh cinta. Benar kata orang, sangat indah sejuta rasanya. Pantas iklan kopi susu sering berlebihan mendeskripsikan orang yang jatuh cinta karena rasanya memang seperti itu adanya. Sampai tanggal menikah mereka, sampai mereka menghabiskan hari tua bersama, Fujimoto bersumpah akan selalu mencintai Midori dengan segenap kemasoan yang dimilikinya. Karena demi Neng Midori, apa _sih_ yang _nggak_.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

 _NAON IEU_ YHA TUHAN ;;A;;

Saya tahu ini geje banget tapi udah keketik yha dibuang sayang /plak/ lagian ini cukup eksklusif kapan lagi Midori jadi uke yang dipanggil Neng /dibantai/ :""D maap geje, maap kebanyakan bahas sapi, maap jangan bacok saya ... intinya, selamat ulang tahun Midori Nagamasaaaa~ /plak/

Oke, terima kasih banyak yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fanfiksi saya ini yaaaa xD komentar, pertanyaan, kritik, dan sarannya silakan jangan sungkan masukan ke kotak _review_ kawan-kawan! Terima kasih banyak yaaaaa!


End file.
